


I've Been Waiting For You

by ClexaForever24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Kara isn't supergirl, Monel is a douchenugget, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but she has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaForever24/pseuds/ClexaForever24
Summary: Vampire Lena meets pre-Supergirl Kara at college. They're soulmates but have no idea because the tattoos identify who they are a person, but they don't get clarity until they kiss and their initials appear.orThe AU where Kara is Lena's angel there to save her gay vampire assPS I've read/watched so much vampire stuff so I have no idea where I got the idea from about there being two types of vampires, so if you have an idea of where I got that, feel free to let me know.





	1. And they were roommates

Kara and Lucy were ready for their move-in day at National City University. Alex, as a junior, was over their rookie excitement. 

“Come on, Alex! I wanna make sure I get the bed by the window,” Kara whined.

“Calm down,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m sure your roommate isn’t as eager as you are to get there.”

The drive to NCU was two and a half hours away, but Kara wanted to leave about 4 hours before they were scheduled to move in. What if they hit traffic? What if they got a flat tire? Kara wanted to be prepared for anything.

“Aren’t you excited to go back?” Lucy asked. “I thought you loved that place.”

“I do. I just don’t see why we need to be on the road by 6 a.m.”

“She’s just grumpy,” Kara confirmed.

“Do you wanna drive then?”

“Nope,” she said smugly. “I’m the DJ! Lucy won’t let me handle the snacks.”

“Yeah cuz you’ll eat them all,” Lucy grinned.

“Alright, less talking, more moving,” Alex grumbled.

 

\--- 

 

Alex showed Lucy and Kara where to get carts to load up their dorm stuff and took off towards her own housing. As a junior, Alex was allowed to live off campus. She had a small apartment that was a five minute walk to the edge of campus, and close to a string of bars. Twenty-one became her.

“Do we wanna help each other unpack or do we wanna meet up after we’re done?” Kara asked. They had decided against being roommates in the hopes that they’d make more friends that way.

“Let’s unload separately and then meet up. First one done heads to the other one’s room?”

“It’s a plan. I’m so excited!” Kara gushed. “I hope my roommate likes me. It’d be so cool to have a best friend you lived with and could stay up with and order food at night with,” she said dreamily.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Kara. Just hope for now that she doesn’t hate you.”

Kara frowned. “Don’t say that. What if you jinx it?”

Lucy laughed. “I’m kidding. Kind of. See ya in a bit!”

Kara headed to her hall all the way across campus from Lucy’s. Luckily for Kara, there was the freshman dining hall attached to her building and three others that she could basically live in. She checked in and headed to her room, 619. No one was there yet, yes! Kara instantly claimed the bed by the window and put her Spiderman bed sheets on it. Alex made fun of her for it, but Spiderman was cool, okay? Not as cool as she could be if she decided to be a superhero, but still pretty cool. Spiderman reminded her that if he could do it, so could she. He wasn’t even born with his powers and still became awesome. It wasn’t too late for her.

She moved on to unpacking her clothes into drawers, and her nicer clothes hanging in the closet. She left half the space for her roommate, who still hadn’t showed up. Next she unpacked her towels and wash clothes and other toiletries for the shower and placed them on a rack in the bathroom, again, leaving half the space for her vacant roommate. Kara frowned. She was almost done decorating and her roommate still hadn’t showed. How were they going to be best friends if she didn’t show up?

All Kara had left was to decorate her wall with pictures from home. When she was finished, she sat on the bed and decided to give her roommate a few minutes to show up before finding Lucy. Spoiler alert, Kara waited 15 minutes before giving up and heading to Lucy’s. Lucy had texted her room 215 in the Olsen dormitory. It was much fancier than her dorm, which still wasn’t bad, but suddenly Kara felt the difference. 

Lucy’s dorm was a little bigger than Kara’s. They both had private bathrooms, but Lucy’s had a bath as well as a shower. Their closets were also bigger.

“This is so nice!” Kara gushed. “I wish mine had a bath.”

“It’s pretty sweet,” Lucy agreed. “Wow you finished quick. Did you cheat?” she narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t directly ask if Kara had used her powers since Lucy’s roommate was present.

“Nope. I even waited on my roommate to show up.”

“How is she?”

“Well, she isn’t there yet. I sat there for like 15 minutes after I was finished unpacking and waited. Maybe she’ll come later.”

“Do you wanna go get some food?” Lucy asked. “All this unpacking made me hungry.”

“Is that even a question? I’m so down. Do you wanna come?” Kara looked at Lucy’s roommate.

“Me?” the strange girl asked. She looked perfectly normal, but something about her was… off.

“Yes, you, silly!” Kara grinned.

“Oh, um, sure,” she said.

“What are you in the mood for?” Lucy asked.

“We could go check out the dining hall,” Kara suggested.

“The dining hall doesn’t open until tomorrow,” the girl spoke. “But I know this great place close by that makes the best quesadillas.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lucy said. “Kara?”

“I’m starving. Let’s go!”

“By the way, I’m Kara Danvers. And you are?”

“My name is Lena,” she grinned. 

 

\--- 

 

“Okay, those _were_ the best quesadillas I’ve ever had,” Lucy admitted. “And I eat a lot of quesadillas.”

“The burritos were amazing too,” Kara rubbed her stomach. “I can’t wait to eat there again.”

“Kara, you had 4 burritos there and brought 4 home,” Lucy laughed.

“Do you think I should’ve brought more?” Kara asked worriedly.

“The restaurant will still be there tomorrow,” Lena chuckled. “I’m glad you two enjoyed it.”

“It sucks you didn’t feel like eating,” Kara said sadly. “At least you have leftovers for later now.”

“I’ll probably give them to my aunt,” she said. “She’s the one who showed me the place.”

“Does she live close by?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, she’s here in town. About a 15 minute drive from campus.”

“That’s so nice! I’d love it if my family were closer,” Kara said.

“I’m good being far away from mine,” Lucy added. “I don’t really relate to them.”

“I don’t relate to my family either,” Lena smiled ruefully. “My aunt isn’t actually my aunt. I had a… falling out with my real family, and Astra was nice enough to take me in. She was a family friend until then.”

“I’m glad someone had your back,” Lucy smiled. “Kara and her family did that for me.”

Kara grinned. “The Danvers take in everyone. Even me. I was adopted.”

“I was adopted, too,” Lena shared. I didn’t find out until after my father died that he was actually my father, but my mother died and I was brought to my dad’s. His family took me in.”

They were silent for a moment. Lena rushed in front of them. “This is all top secret stuff, okay? No one can hear about this.”

“It’s okay, Lena,” Lucy said softly. “We won’t tell anyone. Right, Kara?”

“Right,” Kara nodded.

“Should we go see if your roommate showed up now?” Lucy asked. 

“Yes! You coming Lena?”

Lena smiled. “Thanks, but I should take these to my aunt now. I’m meeting with a friend after.”

“I’ll see you soon, then,” Kara beamed.

“I’ll see you soon,” she murmured. “Later, Lucy.”

 

\--- 

 

Lena Luthor drove to her aunt’s house like she said she would. A few of her coven had gone missing and they had to be extra careful lately. Humans weren’t too fond of vampires. Her and her coven posed no real threat to human society, but that didn’t matter. Lena had been alive, well, kinda, for 299 years. Everyone thought vampires had to be turned, and that’s mostly true. Except for her bloodline. 

Somewhere down the line, her great-great-great-great-great-grandfather had been cursed by a witch for offending her. The story goes that they were together for a long time in peace, but her grandfather had cheated on the witch. Big mistake. The witch tells him that he is a soulless being, sucking the life out of everyone he touches. And so he was the first vampire. He can turn others to be like him, but with his next wife he found he could father them as well. And so the curse continued.

Lena didn’t hate what she was. She couldn’t help it. She had killed people, sure. But they were bad guys who did bad things. 

As a natural vampire, Lena could do things the made vampires could not. Like, for instance, eat human food. She didn’t have to eat, but it helped to pass as a human in society. And it tasted good. Blood made her stronger, though. It tasted good, too. She drank it every now and then. Most of the time from a blood bank, but sometimes from people who are alive. With their permission, of course. Lena was all about consent. 

She was also harder to kill. Only humans could kill her. The witch made certain the power to kill the first bloodline rested solely with the humans. 

 

\--- 

 

Kara and Lucy made their way back to Kara’s dorm quickly. Unfortunately for Kara, still no roommate. 

“Is she ever gonna show up?” Kara groaned.

A head popped in the doorway. “Are you Kara Danvers?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Hi! I’m your RA this semester. My name is Mike, but everyone calls me Mon-El.”

“Hi, Mon-El,” Kara said.

“I look forward to getting to know you,” he grinned. He looked down at his clipboard. “Wow, lucky! You don’t have a roommate yet. Man, I wish my first year had gone this well.”

“Wait, no roommate?”

“Not yet. Someone could still be placed here, but for now the room’s all yours,” he smiled. 

Kara didn’t respond as she looked at her feet, clearly heartbroken.

“You okay?” Mon-El asked.

“I was just excited about making friends. I figured my roommate would be my first friend here,” she said dejectedly.

“Well, we’ll be having a hall meeting here in a few hours, but I’ll be your friend anytime,” he winked.

“Thanks,” she said, clearly not into it.

“Talk to you soon. See you at 9!” 

Mon-El exited, making his way to the next room.

“Well he seems kinda creepy,” Kara laughed.

“Right? I thought it was just me,” Lucy said with a chuckle.

“And no roommate. UGH,” Kara groaned, laying back on her bed.

“At least for now we can always hang out here if Lena gets annoyed with us,” Lucy said. “And you can bring back whoever you want,” she smirked.

Kara looked at the mouth with vampire fangs tattooed into her arm, just above her elbow. “Do you think Lena’s found her soulmate yet?”

“Ohhhhh, you like her?” Lucy teased.

Kara blushed. “What? Pshhh, no. I was just wondering. Did you see her tattoo?”

“HA! You totally do,” Lucy grinned. “But no, she was wearing long sleeves when I got there. No tattoo yet.” Lucy absentmindedly rubbed the North Star tattoo on her own arm. “Ugh, I can’t wait to find mine.”

“Me too,” Kara said. “I can’t wait for the initials, though. I think it’s so cute that their initials only pop up after you kiss for the first time.”

“I like that they pop up on the back of your neck,” Lucy said. “Like it’s only for you and your soulmate to know.”

“Me too. It’s subtle but definitely there,” Kara agreed.

 

\--- 

 

A week passed and Kara was a regular at Lucy and Lena’s dorm room. She still didn’t have a roommate and Mon-El creeped her out, so she chose to spend most of her time out of her own dorm. Lena didn’t seem to mind. She always spoke to Kara when she came, and she’d even brought them food. 

“Do you know who your soulmate is Lena?” Lucy asked through a mouthful of pasta.

Lena stared into her salad. “Nope.”

“It’s okay. Neither do Kara and I.”

“I just wish these tattoos where more clear,” she said, obviously frustrated. “I mean, mine is angel wings. What kind of a sick joke is that?”

Kara laughed. “Oh yeah? I can beat that.” She moved next to Lena and took off her jacket. “Mine is a vampire mouth. At least we both have mystical creatures for soulmates,” she laughed again.

Lena just stared at Kara’s arm intently.

“Lena?”

Lena’s head snapped up and she stared into Kara’s eyes. Kara said nothing, just stared back at her.

Lena was the one who broke eye contact. Could it be? As far as she knew, Kara wasn’t an actual angel, but Lena was an actual vampire.

“You okay, Lena?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I got stuck in my head,” she grinned.

“Happens to the best of us,” Lucy smiled back.

“Well I should head back,” Kara sighed. “We’re supposed to have another floor meeting to see how our first week went.”

“Can’t you skip it?” Lucy asked.

“I could, but then Mon-El would just show up at my room later to ask why I didn’t go. I’d rather just get it over with now.”

Lucy gave her a look of sympathy. “Text me when it’s over.”

“I will. See you guys later.”

“Hey Kara?”

“Yeah Lena?”

“You wanna grab lunch tomorrow? I’ve got a free hour at noon. Lucy?”

“I can’t. I’m in class from 9-2 straight,” Lucy sighed.

“I’m free then,” Kara grinned. “Text me?”

“Of course.”

 

\--- 

 

Kara was heading out to grab lunch with Lena when she ran into Mon-El.

“Hey Kara, you have a minute?”

Kara glanced at her phone. 11:57. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Follow me.”

Mon-El led her to one of the community rooms in their dorm. “Have a seat.”

“What are we doing?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m supposed to pull you guys aside one by one and see how you’re all doing so far. They figured it’d be easier to get honest answers if we did it without other people around.”

_Seems logical enough,_ Kara thought. _At least he didn’t try to take me to his room._

“Wait, is this gonna take long? I’m meeting a friend for lunch in 2 minutes.”

“It’ll take about 10. Wanna text them and let them know you’ll be a little late?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

_Kara: So apparently Mon-Hell has to interview me right this very second to see how my week is going. He says it’s going to only take about 10 minutes, but I’m not so sure._

_Lena: That’s okay. Want me to just head to your building and meet you there?_

_Kara: Yes please! Sorry about this_

_Lena: Not your fault, dear_

“Alright. She’s notified,” Kara sighed.

“Peeeerfect. Question one, are you attending your classes?”

“Yepp. Haven’t missed one yet.”

“Are there any difficulties so far?”

“Difficulties?”

“Large workload, a professor who isn’t quite teaching to where you’re learning, things like that.”

“Nope. All good so far.”

“Great. Have you made any new friends this week?”

“A few.”

“Just a few?”

“It’s the first week. Everyone is just getting to know each other right now.”

“But you’re having lunch with a friend in a few. Did you meet them this week?”

“Yeah, she’s my best friend from high school’s roommate.”

“So you’re not getting out then.”

“Excuse me?”

“You haven’t made an effort to go places and meet people. Like joining a club.”

“I was considering joining the paper. I saw applications when I walked by their office.”

“Why didn’t you apply then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should.”

“I don’t have to join anything I don’t want to,” Kara said, getting annoyed. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“We just wanna make sure you’re not sitting in your room all depressed. College can be scary at first. We don’t want the fear to inhibit you.”

“It’s not. Can I go?” Kara stood up.

“Not yet. Just a few more questions.”

Kara huffed as she sat back down.

“Are you seeing anybody?”

“This is really none of your business. I think I should have a talk with your supervisor,” Kara threatened.

“We just wanna know what kind of support system you have. Family, friends, significant others.” 

“My support system is just fine,” Kara glared.

“So, single. Got it. Next question, bowling or a sports event?”

“For what?”

“I’m planning a bonding night with the floor. Which would be more fun?”

“Neither.”

“Alright, what would you recommend?” 

“Fine, bowling. We’re done here,” Kara said over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Kara growled loudly, her annoyance for Mon-El had just increased tenfold. 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asked.

“Oh. Lena, there you are.”

“I told you I was coming,” she grinned.

“Right. No, right.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just irritated with that useless potato chip of a person.”

“What’d he do?”

“Let’s talk about it after I’ve eaten. I’m feeling extremely hangry right now.”

Lena laughed. “Of course. Can I take you somewhere? I have a sneaking suspicion that campus dining hall food won’t cut it right now.”

“You read my mind.”


	2. First Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena share a few meals together and watch some lesbian films. Kara gets a job and Lucy has a date :)

“PANCAKES! Lena, how did you know??”

Lena chuckled. “You seem like a pancakes kind of girl. Plus you seem extra stressed, so only sugary goodness will do.”

“Uphhh, twll me aoout it,” Kara said.

“Kara? Maybe you shouldn’t talk around mouthfuls.”

Kara swallowed. “Sorry,” she grinned. “It’s just so good.”

“So what happened?”

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You mean besides Mon-El trying to figure out if I was single or not?”

“He asked you that?” Lena narrowed her eyes.

“Yes! The questions started out innocent enough, but then he got way too personal. I understand that they wanna make sure we’re integrating into campus life, but to ask if I was seeing anybody? That doesn’t feel very professional,” Kara frowned.

“It’s not. At all.” Lena sat back in the booth, a pensive expression on her face.

“He said he’s planning a hall bonding experience for our floor. I don’t have to go to that do I?”

“No, you don’t. In fact, just come stay at our place whenever that’s happening. That way you won’t even be in the building when he inevitably comes looking for you.”

“Really?”

Lena smiled. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of forcing you to deal with that pathetic little imp.”

“Thanks, Lena. You’re a really good friend.”

_Friend_ , Lena thought. _Possibly soulmate? I wouldn’t mind Kara being the one, I believe._

“Lena?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“Are you ready? I have a class at 2 and I don’t wanna be late.”

“Yeah, sorry. Let me go grab the check and we can go.”

 

\--- 

 

“So I think I might’ve found my soulmate,” Lena said. “I’m not 100% sure, but I feel like there could be something there.”

“Who is she?” Astra asked.

“Her name is Kara. She’s best friends with my roommate. Her tattoo is of a woman’s mouth with vampire fangs.”

“But couldn’t that mean any vampire could be her soulmate?”

“It could. But these tattoos reflect who we _are_. I _am_ a vampire. I’ve never been human. And think about it, Astra. There have only ever been 3 female vampires from the original bloodline. One is dead, and the other has her soulmate. It could definitely be me.”

Astra considers this. “This is true. And what do you make of yours, then?”

Lena puts her head down, suddenly shy. “Don’t laugh.”

Astra tilts her head to meet Lena’s eyes. “I would never.”

“Well,” Lena starts, nervously playing with her hands. “She’s so pure and good. She’s almost like a puppy, really. I’ve only seen her have a problem with one person, but everyone else she sees the best in and helps wherever she can. That’s pretty angelic if you ask me.”

“Be cautious, young one. You’ve only known her for a week. Don’t reveal yourself just yet.”

“I know, I won’t. I’m just trying to get to know her more right now. Do you think it would be okay if I brought her by so you could check her out for yourself?”

“Of course. I would be delighted to help.”

“Thank you, Aunt Astra.”

 

\--- 

 

Friday was finally here.

_Lucy: Hey, Kara, I gotta cancel movie night tonight. I have a date tonight ;)_

_Kara: Whaaaaaat? With whom?_

_Lucy: Her name is Susan! We met in my bio class. She asked me to dinner and a show at this theatre downtown after. Will you be okay on your own?_

_Kara: I’ll make do. Have fun on your date :)_

“Great,” Kara said out loud. “Now I’m stuck here on a Friday night. And I’m talking to myself.” She sat back on her bed. “Although I suppose I could go apply to work at the campus paper, though.”

Kara got up and walked across campus to the office of the paper, the National. The door was unlocked so she walked in. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?”

A smiling head popped up out of a door to the side. “Hi there. I’m James Olsen, Editor-in-Chief and a photographer of the National. And you are?”

“Hi! I’m Kara Danvers. I was hoping to apply for a job here? I saw the ad on the door.”

“Right. Are you looking to be one of the reporters? That’s about all we’re hiring right now.”

“Yes! I would love to be a reporter.”

“Great. Sit down here and I’ll get you an application,” he said, pointing to an empty desk.

Kara sat down and looked around the office. It was small, but cozy.

“Here we are. Just fill out the front. We can interview after and find out the rest.”

“Great, thanks. Wait, interview?”

“Yes, that’s typically how these things work. You fill out an application, you get interviewed, and hopefully you get hired if everything goes okay.”

“No, right. Sorry. I’ll fill this out now.”

“Thank youuuuuuu,” he says as he goes back into his office. “Come on back here when you’re done.”

It takes Kara about 10 minutes to fill out the application carefully and then an extra 5 to check it over and make sure there weren’t any errors. She walked back to his office and held out the application. “Here you are.”

Mr. James Olsen was working on some paperwork and continued to do so for another minute. “Mr. Olsen?”

His head popped up. “Jeez, you scared me. You can’t sneak up on people like that.”

Kara nervously chuckled. “Sorry, but I’ve been standing here for a minute. You told me to come right in when I was done.”

James smiled. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ve just got some paperwork that I’m behind on. I wouldn’t usually be in the office past 4 on a nonproduction day but it was necessary.”

“Wow, seems like you’re pretty dedicated to this,” Kara smiled.

“Of course I am. Editor-in-Chief is going to look fantastic on my resume. But I am extremely proud to be here. This paper gets a lot of post-college hires over at CatCo. I’m hoping to be one of them.”

“Oh, wow, that’s so exciting. What are you wanting to do at CatCo?”

“Ideally, I’d be a photojournalist. Taking pictures is my passion. Now, let’s hear a little more about you. Why do you want to be a reporter?”

“Well, I have a cousin that is a reporter over at the Daily Planet. I’ve shadowed him a few times and I loved it. You get to meet all kinds of people, hear all kinds of things. And the most important part is the digging. When he runs into dead-ends he has to go back over everything he has, figure out where he went wrong, if he was led in the wrong direction. The truth is the only thing that matters. I would love to do that, to put more truth into the world where people have access to it.”

James bobs his head, seemingly impressed. “Alright then. I think you’ll make a great addition to the team. We’ll have to take your photo ID for your press pass and get you in contact with the editor you’ll be working with. But welcome to the National,” he smiles and reaches for her hand.

“Wow, really? That’s amazing!” Kara grins as she shakes his hand.

“Alright, I’ll email you later this week. Get down to the student resource center and get on payroll. Welcome again.”

“’I’ll do that right now, thank you!”

 

\--- 

 

Kara decides that after successfully getting a job on campus that she’s going to reward herself with the Chinese restaurant about 5 minutes from campus. After making the biggest order the restaurant has ever seen for just one person, Kara goes to walk home. She’s struggling to carry all the bags when she hears a car honk. 

Kara looks over the bags in her hands and sees Lena leaning across a shiny black car. “Need a ride?” she grins.

Kara looks around the street. “You sure?”

“Kara, campus is less than 5 minutes from here. It’s not a big deal at all.” Lena steps out to walk around and open the car door for Kara. “Get in, please.”

Kara moves to get in the car when the bags are removed from her hands. Lena opens the back door and places them across the seats and then shuts Kara’s car door for her when she sits down.

Lena gets in and pulls away. “Actually, I might have ordered a lot of food for myself. Would you like to join me for dinner?” Kara asks nervously. 

Lena looks over and smiles. “You do have an abnormally large appetite, dear. I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“You’re not getting in the way of anything,” Kara smiles. “And plus, if I know Lucy, and I know Lucy, she’ll want the room to herself when her date is… progressing. Trust me, you do NOT wanna be there when she gets back,” Kara giggled. 

“Oh, wow, then yes, I would love to take you up on your offer,” Lena chuckled. 

Lena pulled into the parking lot behind Kara’s building. “How did you know I lived here?” Kara asked curiously.

“Lucy mentioned it once, I believe,” Lena said. “Now let’s go pig out on Chinese.”

Kara led Lena up to the sixth floor. As they were exiting the stairwell, Mon-El was about to get onto the elevator.

“Kara! Hey, how you doin?” Mon-El grinned. 

“I’m good. Busy,” Kara said in a clipped tone.

“Oh, before I forget, our floor bonding bowling trip is set for next Friday. See you there!”

“Kara’s busy,” Lena said darkly.

Mon-El frowned. “Kara, you have to come. How else will we bond?”

“Kara will be bonding. With me,” Lena all but growled.

Mon-El looked back and forth between the two of them. “You really expect me to believe that?”

Lena smirked. “Who’s heading to Kara’s room right now and who’s leaving?”

Mon-El’s jaw clenched slightly. “Kara. Come bowling on Friday. I know you said you were making friends but I didn’t know you meant with… _this_.” Mon-El looked Lena up and down with a snobby expression on his face.

“How _dare_ you talk to Lena like that??” Kara fumed. “Where do you get off thinking you can speak to people like that? If that’s the way you talk to people, I want nothing to do with you. You’ll avoid me if you know what’s good for you,” she growled. 

Mon-El crossed his arms and laughed. “I like bad girls,” he grinned wickedly. “I’ll talk to you later, Kara. I have places to be.” Mon-El finally got on the elevator and left.

“Oh my GOD!” Kara yelled. “HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE.”

Lena bit back a smile. “Kara, are you sure you want to be yelling out here? It might attract attention.”

Kara glared at Lena. “Are you enjoying this?”

Lena grinned. She couldn’t help it. “I might be, just a little bit.”

Kara scowled. “Can you not? I’m going to murder him; you can’t laugh.”

“Let’s get some food in you. You’re not you when you’re hungry,” Lena giggled. 

“Really? The Snickers slogan?” Kara groaned.

“Oh, come on. That’s hilarious,” Lena laughed.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I am hungry, though. You come on.”

Kara led Lena to her room and unlocked the door. “Wow. You really take decorating seriously don’t you?”

“Well, I have the room to myself. I had to do something,” Kara said.

“Wow, still no roommate?”

“Nope,” Kara’s mouth popped on the ‘p’. “It sucks.”

Lena chucked. “Most people would enjoy this.”

“Well I don’t. It’s boring. Hey, do you wanna watch a movie with me? It’ll help make the time pass while Lucy ruins your dorm,” Kara grinned.

“Are you saying I’m boring, Kara Danvers?”

Kara’s mouth popped open. “No no no, that’s not what I’m saying at all!” she sputtered. “I-I just meant-”

“Kara, I’m teasing you,” Lena chuckled. “A movie sounds fine.”

“What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

“You can pick. I’m curious to see about your movie tastes.”

“ _Teenage Cocktail_ it is.”

“Ohhhh, we’re watching a lesbian movie? Trying to tell me something, Kara?” Lena smirked.

“You knew what it was before I pulled it up. Maybe _you_ have something to tell _me_ ,” Kara said before she stuck her tongue out.

“Nothing wrong with liking women,” Lena said. “I know I do.”

Kara choked on her potsticker. “What’s your type?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lena said mischievously.

“Well, yeah,” Kara said matter-of-factly. “That’s why I’m asking. Seriously.”

“Oh. Well, I tend to date girls who are bad for me. They’re usually more fun.”

“Why can’t someone good for you be fun?”

Lena looked down. “I hope the next girl I’m with is good for me. I want her to be my soulmate.”

“Do you have someone in mind?” Kara asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, still looking down. “I do.”

“Well, spill!” Kara said, way too excited for it to be real.” Who is she??”

Lena turned and smiled at Kara softly. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

Kara smiled back, noticing how green Lena’s eyes are. “Sounds good to me.”

Lena decided now would be the best time to invite her to her aunts. “So, I have a favor to ask.”

“Sure, Lena. Anything.”

“My aunt was curious about my new friends, you and Lucy, and wanted to meet you guys. She’s having a brunch on Sunday and asked me to invite you guys. Would you come?”

Kara smiled again. “That sounds so nice! I’d love to go. And I’m sure Lucy will too.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure there are plenty of mimosas for us there,” Lena grinned.

“I’m not a big drinker, but Lucy will love that,” Kara laughed.

“Is there anything special you’d like me to have there?”

“Oh, no, I’ll be fine with whatever will be there,” Kara said. “I’m not too picky when it comes to food.”

Lena laughed. “That I’ve noticed.”

Kara and Lena watched the rest of the movie together in a comfortable silence. “Another one?” Kara asked as it finished.

“Sure. I have plenty of time to kill.”

“You wanna pick this time?”

“Yeah, why not. Let me see that remote.” Kara passed the remote to Lena, their hands touching for just a second too long, or was it? Lena shook her head and pulled up her favorite guilty pleasure movie. “Alright, you can’t make fun of me for this, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kara said. “What are we watching?”

Lena grinned. “ _Lesbian Vampire Killers_.”

Kara laughed. “Wonder what it’s about?”

Lena laughed and pressed play. She wondered if Kara would think of this night when she learned Lena was a lesbian vampire. It was a cheesy, badly produced movie, but Lena loved it anyways. There was a weird pleasure b-movies gave her.

Kara put her head on Lena’s shoulder, comfortable in the moment. Lena froze. Not many people would be so willing to touch her, let alone get vulnerable enough to rest against her. A tenderness swept over Lena, and she dared to put her arm around Kara’s shoulders. Kara smiled up at her, showing her she was okay with this level of touch.

“If you want me to move, it’s no big deal. I know that not everyone is as touchy/feely as I am,” Kara said.

“No, this is good,” Lena said. “I don’t mind.”

“Good. I was worried for a second. I didn’t know if we could be friends if you weren’t gonna let me cuddle you,” Kara said in a serious tone.

Lena frowned, unsure what to say.

“That was a joke, Lena. I’d be your friend no matter what.”

“Oh. Well I’m glad.”

Kara laughed. “Good. I’m glad that’s settled. But I will cuddle you tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, when it’s bedtime. I’d say I wouldn’t, but if someone’s sleeping in my bed, I usually end up cuddling them by the time I wake up.”

“I don’t have to stay here, Kara. I can go to my aunt’s. Or sleep on the empty bed. I don’t wanna put you out.”

Kara frowned. “You don’t have to leave, Lena. Unless you want to. You totally don’t have to stay or even share my bed. But there’s no sheets or mattress pad on the other bed, it wouldn’t be very comfortable.”

“I don’t mind being uncomfortable. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be uncomfortable sharing a bed with you?”

Lena paused. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “Most people would be.”

“Well I’m not. I would be honored to share a bed with you,” Kara grinned.

Lena smiled back. “Alright, you dork. I’ll stay over. You’re not a blanket hog, are you?”

“I definitely am. But since we’re gonna cuddle, it won’t matter. I’m super warm,” Kara said assuringly, nodding her head.

Lena laughed. “I bet you are.”


	3. Talk Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra meets Lucy and Kara! Kara gets rescued from Mon-Hell by Lena and Lucy. So much talking. 
> 
> The title is a song by COIN. I love it.

“So, Lucy, Lena tells me you are her roommate?”

“Uh, yes. I am.”

“Lena can be a bit difficult to live with, no?”

“Aunt Astra!”

Lucy chuckled nervously. “No, she’s really not. She’s a great roommate actually.”

“Thank you, Lucy.”

“And you, Kara. You are Lucy’s friend?”

“And Lena’s now,” Kara smiled.

“That’s what I hear. Lena tells me lots about you,” Astra said with a smile.

“Hush, Astra. No more talking,” Lena grumbled.

“What is it, young one? I did not know our talks about Kara were private.”

“Talks?” Kara stage whispers with a smile.

“I may have mentioned you to her,” Lena smiled shyly. “Both of you. You guys are my friends now. So that makes you important. And Astra and I talk about important things and people.”

“Lena has grown soft,” Astra smiled.

“I’m not soft,” Lena grumbled. “Hardcore people can have friends.”

Kara bust out giggling. “Lena isn’t hardcore! Lena is a fluffy teddy bear.”

“Kara Danvers, you take that back right now,” Lena said threateningly. 

“Or you’ll do what? Cuddle me to death?” Kara grinned.

“Cuddle?” Astra and Lucy said at the same time, surprised.

“Yeah,” Kara giggled. “I figured that when we woke up I’d be the one smothering Lena. Turns out she’s more of a cuddler than you’d think.”

“I don’t know what she’s talking about,” Lena grimaced. “I would never.”

“In all the time I’ve known Lena, she’s never once cuddled someone,” Astra said.

“Thank you!” Lena said. “Finally a voice of reason.”

“Until now,” Astra finished.

“What??!” Lena yelled, outraged.

“I mean I didn’t take you for a cuddler, Lena,” Lucy grinned. “But Kara is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Okay clearly you both love cuddling with me,” Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m offended you’re both acting this way.”

“Kidding, Kara. You know I like your cuddles every now and then,” Lucy laughed.

“I… also, might have enjoyed them,” Lena muttered.

“What was that, Lena? I don’t think I heard you,” Kara grinned.

“Yes you did, Kara. I’m not saying it again.”

“Fine. But we all know you said it,” she said smugly.

“Yes, Lena, we did hear that,” Astra teased.

“Can we move on to a new subject? This one is getting old,” she grumbled.

“Well I did wonder why you weren’t at our room when I got back Friday night,” Lucy said. “At least now I know where you went.”

“I invited her to stay with me because you went on a date. I didn’t want her to have to deal with you and Susan,” Kara said. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

“If you must know, I didn’t bring her back with me,” Lucy said.

“What? Why not?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know. I just wasn’t feeling it. Her.”

“That bad of a date, huh?” Lena asked.

“No, it wasn’t bad, really. I was just distracted I think.”

“About what?” Kara asked.

“I’m just tired of dating people I know aren’t my soulmate. There was nothing wrong with her, I just knew she wasn’t the one.”

“How did you know that?” Lena asked.

“My soulmate tattoo is the North Star. The North Star can be many things. A point of reference, a guide, something to depend on. A bright star, even. Her star is not particularly bright.”

“Ouch,” Lena laughed. “That’s rough.”

“Plus we kissed and nothing happened.”

“I am sorry, Lucy,” Astra said. “It is always rough when you come up empty-handed.”

“Do you know who your soulmate is, Astra?” Lucy asked.

“I do not,” Astra replied.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It is quite alright, Lucy. I am confident he or she will appear when I am ready.”

“That’s a positive way to look at it,” Kara said.

“You have to be positive when it’s been that long,” Lena said.

“She’s not that old,” Lucy laughed. “Don’t be rude, Lena.”

“She’s older than you think,” Lena smirked.

“Lena,” Astra said warningly.

“We won’t ask,” Kara said. “We all know Lena can be a buttface.”

“A buttface? Kara what does that even mean?” Lena giggled.

Kara’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. You’re an asshole. Better?”

“Much,” Lena grinned. 

 

\--- 

 

“So what did you think?” Lena asked.

“Your friends are very nice,” Astra said. “That Lucy has a fiery spirit.”

“Yes she does. And Kara?”

“She’s very sweet. A kind soul.”

“Do you think it could be her?”

“I don’t see why it couldn’t be. But only you could know for sure.” 

Lena nodded her head in response. It could be Kara. She certainly felt about her in ways she hadn’t felt about anyone, well ever. That had to be a sign right? She didn’t know how Kara would feel about her, though. She needed to tell her she was a vampire before she could actually make a move for them to be together.

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“You got quiet there. What are you thinking?”

“I need to tell Kara I’m a vampire. She has to know that before I can even begin to ascertain if she is my soulmate.”

“Lena, you must be careful. Not everyone is to be trusted.”

“But Kara isn’t everyone. She’s different.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I am. I’ll only tell her about me, you don’t have to worry.”

“You know I worry for you as if you were my own.”

“It’ll be okay, Aunt Astra. This will work out.”

Astra sighed. “When will you tell her?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to figure that out.”

 

\--- 

 

It’s Friday afternoon, approximately 3:43 p.m., and Kara Danvers has a paper due at 11:59 p.m. It’s the same Friday afternoon that her floor is going bowling together. 

It is 6:45 when someone knocks at her door.

At first Kara doesn’t respond because she doesn’t hear anything. Then she doesn’t respond because it’s most likely Mon-El. Even if she wanted to go, which she doesn’t, she can’t. She has a paper. Perfectly valid reason.

“Kara?” a voice yells out from behind the door.

She uses her x-ray vision and sees that it’s Lucy and Lena. Excited, she gets up and opens the door. “Hurry up and get in here, guys, before Mon-El shows up!” She pulls on Lucy’s arm and yanks her through the door.

“Ow, Kara. Calm down. We’re here for backup!”

“Backup?”

“Yes, from Mon-El,” Lena said. “You didn’t come over like we agreed on, so we came to you.”

Kara grinned. “That’s so nice of you guys! I didn’t come because I have a paper due tonight, though. No excuses. You guys can stay, just be quiet for a little bit.”

“Can we at least watch a movie?” Lucy asked.

“Feel free.”

At 7 o’clock there’s another knock at the door. “I’ll handle it,” Lena said.

She opens the door and comes face to face with Mon-El. “You need something?”

He seems thrown by Lena’s presence but quickly recovers. “You’re still around?”

Lena throws a classic smirk. “I’m not going anywhere. You, however…” she nods to the elevator.

“I’m here to speak with Kara. I’m not going anywhere until I do,” he rolls his eyes.

Lena makes a show of turning around at the door but not letting Mon-El in. “Kara, darling? We have visitors.”

“What do you want Mon-El?”

“Let’s go. We’re all waiting on you down at the lobby.”

“I’m not going. Goodbye, Mon-El.”

“Yes you are. This was your idea, come on.”

Kara laughed harshly. “My idea? You asked if I thought bowling or a sporting event would be more fun. I said neither. You tried to make me pick a third option so I said bowling. It was not my idea nor my intention to go.”

“You heard the woman. Bye, Mon-Hell,” Lena grinned and slammed the door in his face.

All three girls bust out laughing at the same time. “That was awesome,” Lucy grinned, wiping tears from her face. “He’s such a douche nozzle.”

“You should’ve seen him last time Kara and I ran into him,” Lena laughed. “He really is terrible.”

“He was so rude to Lena. How can you be rude to Lena??” Kara said.

“He’s clearly jealous. Especially after that little interaction,” Lucy laughed. “Lena’s hot. And smart, and clearly on better terms with you than he is. Jealousy.”

Kara ignored Lucy’s statements as she was finishing up her paper. “Give me a second to let me submit.”

Kara didn’t see it, but Lucy was smirking at Lena. She whispered, “See?”

Kara looked up. “See what?”

“You heard that?” Lena asked, impressed.

“Just because I’m not looking doesn’t mean I’m not paying attention,” Kara grinned. “See what?”

“You blushed,” Lucy smirked again. 

“Blushed?”

“Yeah. You blushed. When I said Lena was hot.”

“Nope. No blushing. Especially not when you said Lena was hot. I definitely have not noticed that before. Pshhh, why would I notice that? I haven’t noticed that,” Kara rambled.

Lena looked down, smiling. Kara didn’t notice that she was hot, and Lena didn’t notice that Kara was notably affected by the words ‘Lena’ and ‘hot’ in the same sentence.

“Clearly,” Lucy cackled. “You done with that paper yet?”

“Yeah I’m finished. Just turned it in,” Kara said, shutting her laptop.

“Can we do something fun now then?”

“You mean you’re not having fun teasing Kara?” Lena laughed.

“We can give her a break… for now.”

“Alright, are we watching a movie then?” Kara asked.

“If that’s how you wanna spend your Friday night,” Lucy said.

“I do. I have a feeling you won’t let me spend many of them doing this.”

“You’re right. There’s a party on Greek row next Friday that we HAVE to go to.”

Kara sighs. “Fine. But this Friday we’re watching…. _Freaky Friday_ ,” she wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

“OMG, yes!” Lucy said.

“What the hell is that,” Lena said cautiously.

“It’s one of the best movies of all time,” Lucy grinned. “This mom and her daughter are fighting a lot, and then they get these fortune cookies and body swap. You’re gonna love it.”

“Sure I am,” Lena laughed.

Kara went and sat down on her bed, which was currently occupied by Lena. “Okay, we’re gonna have to fix this before we start the movie.”

“Fix what?” Lena asked, brows furrowing.

“The comfort level. I can’t sit like this!” Kara exclaimed.

“What do I need to do?” Lena laughed.

“Get up real quick.” Lena stood up off the bed and watched as Kara adjusted pillows, straightened the comforter, and pulled a quilt out from under her bed. “Okay, you take that side,” she pointed to the wall. Lena sat down and situated the quilt over her legs before holding it up for Kara to join her under. “Hang on, we’re missing something.”

Lena groaned. “What now, Kara? I’m not getting up again.”

“Popcorn, silly!” Kara went to her food stash and pulled out a box of microwave kettle corn. “Should I make two bags?”

“Yes. Lena and I deserve some popcorn, too,” Lucy laughed.

Kara grinned and made two bags, giving one to Lucy. “Now we can watch.”

 

\--- 

 

Lena found herself enjoying the movie, but enjoying Kara’s close presence even more. Kara had gotten sleepy after the large amount of popcorn she ate and was now resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena made sure to be perfectly still so she didn’t stir Kara. She had never been one to enjoy physical contact but she welcomed Kara’s touch easily. Lena glanced down at the head on her shoulder and smiled. Kara looked so peaceful, eyes fluttering to stay awake, but ultimately the fight was futile. Kara fell asleep on Lena’s shoulder and Lena was pleased. She was able to be a source of comfort to someone who wasn’t a vampire. Maybe it was because Kara was the one for her, maybe Kara was just too trusting. She hoped it was the former.

“Hey,” Lucy whispered. “I’m gonna go back to our room. There’s no sheets over here. You good here?”

Lena gave a curt nod, not wanting to disturb Kara by speaking. Lucy quietly gathered her things and headed out the door, leaving Lena alone with a sleeping Kara. They weren’t even under Kara’s actual blankets, much to Lena’s disappointment. At least they were sort of laying down. Lena pulled the quilt up over Kara’s shoulder and brushed her hair back from her face. Still peaceful. Kara’s head leaned into Lena’s palm; Lena smiled. She could get used to this.

 

\--- 

 

Kara woke up around 4 am, groggy and confused. She went to roll over and realized that if she did, she’d be on top of Lena. _Wait, Lena?_ Lena was in her bed, sleeping. Kara grinned. Lena had voluntarily fallen asleep in her bed, and she looked comfortable. Lena’s arm was even resting on Kara’s stomach. _And Lena said she didn’t cuddle, LOL._ Kara decided her best course of action was to just keep cuddling with Lena and go to back to sleep. It was only 4 in the morning. No one gets up that early and enjoys their day. Kara threaded her fingers through Lena’s and gently squeezed before closing her eyes and scooting into Lena. It was almost as if Lena were subconsciously aware, because Lena made a small noise and shifted into Kara slightly. Delighted, Kara drifted back to sleep.

 

\--- 

 

The next morning, Lena woke up alone. She frowned; she wasn’t even in her own room. She decided that was her cue to leave so the room would be empty when Kara got back, so she gathered her things and opened the door to leave.

“Lena! You’re awake.”

“Well, yeah, it’s after 9. Sorry for staying so long.” Lena tried to pass Kara through the door to leave.

Kara blocked her. “Where are you going? I got breakfast.” She held up a bag.

“You don’t want me to leave?” Lena asked, perplexed.

“Why would I want you to leave?”

“I figured when I woke up alone that that meant you wanted me gone when you returned.”

“No, silly. I was just hungry so I went and got us breakfast. My stomach was growling and I was afraid it’d wake you up. You looked too cute to mess with,” Kara grinned.

“Cute?? I’m not cute,” Lena hissed.

“Oh, but you are. You even cuddled with me last night! I don't ever wanna hear again that you don't enjoy cuddling,” Kara plopped down on her bed and began removing the contents of the bag.

“I don’t believe you,” Lena said, joining her. “I will not tolerate this defamation of my character any longer.”

Kara giggled into a breakfast bagel sandwich. “You totally did, though. I woke up and your arm was wrapped around me and you were cuddled into my back. And when I moved, you moved with me. That’s, like, the definition of cuddling.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara, giving her her most menacing look, one she usually reserved for enemies. And Kara giggled again. “Are you constipated, Lena? You don’t look like you feel well.” 

Lena made an exasperated loudly. “You’re not scared? Not even a little bit?”

“Why would I be scared?” Kara tilted her head, looking very much like a small puppy.

“Never mind,” Lena growled. She bit into her own sandwich grumpily.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or did you not get your cuddle fix?” Kara cackled.

If looks could kill, well, Kara would apparently still be alive because Lena’s most threatening look did nothing to her. Seems she was out of practice. Lena made a mental note to practice it in the mirror later. Kara could do with some healthy fear, but mainly she needed to keep up her scary façade for anyone else who dared question her.

“Kara,” Lena said warningly.

“Lena,” Kara said flirtily.

“Watch yourself,” she grumbled.

Kara’s eyes immediately crossed. “For how long?”

“KARA,” Lena groaned.

Kara’s eyes uncrossed and she giggled. “What?”

“Are you always this chipper in the morning?”

“Not quite to this level.”

“Your bagel sandwich that good?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m happy you stayed over, too,” Kara said, suddenly nervous.

“Yeah?” Lena asked, her face softening.

“Yeah.”

Their eyes met and Lena had to fight every ounce of her being to not lean forward and brush her lips against Kara’s. Kara’s eyes were darting down to Lena’s mouth as she licked her own lips. Everything in Lena wanted to kiss Kara, but she knew she had to tell her her secret first. Lena sighed and broke eye contact. “I should go.”

“Oh. Okay,” Kara said, staring at the quilt now.

Lena hated to see her sad like this, but she wasn’t ready to tell Kara yet. She would do it soon, she promised herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Lena tell Kara? How will Kara react? Find out in our next episode of everyone is gay fight me ;) As always, comments are always appreciated! Critique is welcome, but make sure you're not ONLY critiquing or telling me what you didn't like. Those kinds of comments can be kind of discouraging, so good vibes as always :)
> 
> ALSO, if someone could tell me wtf I did to get the note about Astra not being Kara's aunt here but obvi it's supposed to be under a different chapter so if you can tell me how to fix it that'd be great thank youuuuuuuuu :)


	4. And they were soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Jealously. Anger. Drunken confessions. It's a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright keep in mind that I started writing this around 2 in the morning and it's now 5:44 am where I'm at. Hope you enjoy. There'll be more Lucy/Astra from this point out, but as a reminder, this is not a plot-based fic. This is purely my fantasy of vampire Lena and alien Kara being soulmates and living life. Idk how many chapters I'll give this, maybe 10 or 15ish? Somewhere in there? We'll see based on what you guys think as we get going and if I have the drive to keep writing. As always, comments are always appreciated! Thank you guys for reading this and loving it, you're the best! :)

“If I murdered someone, would you judge me?” Lena asked Astra.

Astra just laughed. “Why are we contemplating murder today, young one?”

“I think I messed things up with Kara.”

“What happened?”

“I had an opportunity to tell her about me and I chickened out. And then I just left without explaining anything. Oh, and I almost kissed her but I ruined that, too.”

“Ah, I see.”

“You see? You _see_? Care to be a little more helpful??”

“Breathe, young one. You will have other opportunities for both of these ventures.”

“She’s probably so upset, Astra. The look on her face… it was so sad when I left,” Lena sighed, resting her chin in her palm. “She wouldn’t even look at me.”

“You could also see this as positive, Lena.”

Lena glanced up from her internal reverie. “Tell me how this could possibly be positive,” the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

“She cares about you. Deeply, even. She wouldn’t be upset if she didn’t care.”

“That just makes me feel bad. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Then tell her.”

 

\--- 

 

Lena opened the door to her room and saw Lucy sitting on her bed, arms crossed. A hostile expression was on her face.

“What did you do?”

Lena sighed. “What do you mean?” she tried to keep her voice as ignorant as possible.

“To Kara. She’s been shutting me out all weekend. She keeps saying nothing is wrong and that she just wants to be alone, but fun fact. Kara _never_ wants to be alone. So, I’m asking again, for the last time, what did you DO?”

Lena sat across from Lucy and looked her in the eyes. “Look. I’m gonna fix it. But it would be best if I said what I have to say to Kara first, okay? I promise I’ll clue you in afterwards, but Kara has to hear it first and from me.”

Lucy glared at her for a few moments before slowly nodding her head. “Alright. You get one chance to fix this before you and I have a problem.”

Lena chuckled dryly. “Deal.”

Lucy gave her an impatient look.

“What now, Lucy? I can’t read your mind.”

“Aren’t you going to go fix it?”

“What, now?”

“Yes, NOW. She’s all sad and upset and mopey, do something about it!”

“I can’t do it right now. I will soon, I promise, but not right this second.”

“Lena…” Lucy said warningly.

“Lucy…” Lena said sarcastically.

Lucy huffed, but otherwise dropped it. Lena didn’t know what exactly was going to happen when she told her, hence the waiting. She figured Kara might be afraid of her when she learned that she was a vampire, but given Kara’s general lack of fear to every other part of her, maybe not. But what if Kara was afraid of her? What would she do then? At this point in her friendship with Kara she knew she’d be disappointed if Kara wasn’t her soulmate. She didn’t think she could stomach Kara looking at her with fear, or at worst, revulsion. Somehow, though, she didn’t think Kara _would_ look at her in disgust. It gave her hope.

“Lena!” Lucy snapped.

“What? Why are you yelling?”

“Because you’re not listening! Do you want to go get some food or not?”

“No, I’m fine for now. Thank you, though.”

“Why do you have to be all broody too? Who am I supposed to talk to if you’re both too busy brooding about whatever it is you’re brooding about?”

Lena laughed. “Oh my god, Lucy, stop acting like you only have two friends. Go hang out with other people.”

Lucy sighed in an exaggerated manner. “FINE. But don’t expect me to like it.” She opened the door and blew Lena a kiss. “Don’t stay up too late brooding,” she winked and left.

Lena lied back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew it was inevitable that she’d tell Kara, but she couldn’t help being nervous about it. Kara could be her _soulmate_. That was a big deal. Whether she was or she wasn’t, it was going to change the dynamic of their relationship. It was okay to take a breath and be nervous about that.

 

\--- 

 

Kara was starting to get angry. Lena had been avoiding her all week, and at this point, she didn’t even want to talk to her. There was a party tomorrow night that Lucy had been talking about all week. She’d promised to go, but she wasn’t exactly in the party mood. She had been starting to think that Lena was her soulmate with how quickly they were getting close, but maybe not. Or maybe she was and this is what the tattoo meant. Vampires were supposed to drain you and then toss you off to the side. Mission accomplished, Lena. Kara felt used. Maybe Lena had just been bored and Kara was the first person available to play with. Maybe Lena had thought Kara was her soulmate too and then decided she wasn’t. That thought caused a wave of frustration to hit. How was she supposed to figure out if Lena was her soulmate if Lena wouldn’t even kiss her? Kara banged her fist on her desk, effectively putting hole through it. Great. Just another problem to fix.

_Lucy: You’re coming to the party tomorrow right? You promised!_

_Kara: Only if Lena isn’t going. I don’t want to run into her._

_Lucy: You got it, babe. I’ll make sure Lena doesn’t go_

_Kara: Fine, I’ll go. But she better not be there._

 

\--- 

 

“You’re going to the party tomorrow right? You said you would,” Lucy asked.

“Am I allowed to say no?” Lena asked.

“No,” Lucy grinned.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. But not for long.”

“It’s a party, Lena. You have to have fun!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I don’t HAVE to do anything. But I’ll go, have a drink or two, and then leave. Got it?”

Lucy nodded her head happily. “Got it. But we can’t go together. I miiiiight have told Kara you wouldn’t be there, so I have to go with her otherwise it’ll look suspicious.”

“She doesn’t want me there?” Lena tried to hide the hurt on her face.

“You haven’t talked to her since your last sleepover, Lee. She’s hurt and maybe a little mad. You need to talk to her, and this party is the perfect opportunity!”

Now Lena really felt like she had to go. She didn’t like the feeling of Kara not wanting to be around her.

“What are you gonna wear?” Lucy grinned.

“I have no idea.”

“You should wear a dress. Bitches love dresses,” Lucy smirked.

“Kara isn’t a bitch,” Lena glared.

“I know, I know, it’s a saying Lee. Calm down.”

“‘Bitches love dresses’ is a saying?”

Lucy howled with laughter. “No, you dork. I guess it’s more of a meme than a saying, but basically you just say, ‘bitches love ___’ and it’s a thing.”

Lena gave Lucy The Lena Stare. “You’re messing with me. Don’t.”

Lucy cackled. “I’m not messing with you, I swear! How have you not heard this?”

Lena decided to focus on her outfit rather than her embarrassment. “What about this one?” Lena held up a tight black dress with the sides cut out and plenty of room for her ample cleavage to be on display.

“That’s perfect.”

 

\--- 

 

Late Friday afternoon, Lucy entered Kara’s room. “Whatcha wearing tonight?”

“What I’ve got on,” Kara said.

“Uhm, no. You can’t wear that.”

“What’s wrong with my sweater?” Kara asked defensively.

“A, it’s a sweater. B, it has a fucking puppy on it. You can’t wear a puppy sweater to a party on Greek row, Kara.”

“Why not? It’s not like I’m looking to impress someone.”

“Pretend you are. Try harder.”

“Am I at least allowed to wear jeans?”

“Don’t insult me, Kara.”

“I’m not wearing a dress.”

“Then wear a skirt. But you’re doing your hair AND makeup.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she found a skirt to wear. It was black and medium length, but flowy. It wouldn’t draw as much attention as a miniskirt, but Lucy didn’t say she had to wear something tight. Just a skirt. She found a baby blue body suit that accentuated her eyes, and decided that was as good as it was going to get. She went into her bathroom and went to work on her hair and makeup and get some privacy from Lucy.

“What do you think?” Kara asked, stepping out of the bathroom an hour later.

Lucy grinned. “She’s not gonna know what hit her.”

“She?”

“They. They the people at the party,” Lucy covered.

Kara narrowed her eyes but let it slide.

 

\--- 

 

Kara and Lucy approached Greek row around the same time as about 50 other girls.

“Tonight is going to be _epic_ ,” Lucy crowed. “I can’t believe this is our first college party.”

“Lucy, you used to come to these parties all last year.”

“Yeah, but this is my first college party as a college student! Last year I was still in high school. This is different.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one you’re here.”

They fell silent as they approached the Sigma house. Lucy went to walk right in, but Kara pulled her back. “You’re just walking right in?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do, Kara.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now let’s go.”

Lucy led the way to the Sigma basement, guarded by two frat guys on barstools. “Hey, boys,” Lucy grinned. “Party this way?”

The two guys appraised Lucy and then Kara. “Sure is. Put these bracelets on for free drinks. Only the pretty girls get them,” one of the guys winked at Kara.

Kara swallowed hard but smiled. She didn’t like that kind of attention, but she knew Lucy would be excited for free drinks. She hadn’t thought ahead to bring money, so she guessed it was good they were getting them for free.

“This is only our first stop,” Lucy whispered in her ear as she led her down to the basement. “We have a few other places to check out tonight and see where we like hanging.”

The basement was crowded and extremely loud. The bar was to the right of the room, so they went there first. “Two beers, please,” Lucy grinned at the cute bartender. 

He grinned back. “Coming right up.”

Lucy and Kara took the beers. Lucy drained hers. “I promise it’s best if you drink it fast. There’s nothing worse than a warm beer,” she grimaced.

Kara drank as much of it as she could quickly without wanting to throw up. She had only had beer one other time, and it was just as gross.

They didn’t spend very long at this party. It was too crowded to actually dance, so they left for one of the smaller fraternities. Kara saw more familiar faces here from individuals in some of her classes, so she felt more comfortable. Lucy left her standing on the wall saying she’d be back in a few. Kara was drinking jungle juice, which was actually delicious. 

“Kara?”

Kara looked up and saw Lena standing there hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and stalked off, Lena hot on her heels.

“Kara, please talk to me. Let me explain.”

Kara whirled around, almost causing Lena to crash into her. “I’ve been waiting a week for you to explain, Lena. A week! You didn’t text, you didn’t call. You didn’t come by, even. Just ghosted me after you stormed out. I wouldn’t have even known you were okay if Lucy didn’t live with you.” Kara’s blue eyes were icy and cold.

Lena’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

Kara laughed harshly and turned around to storm off, running straight into Mon-El.

He steadied her, keeping his hands on her waist. “Are you okay?” He noticed Lena when she scoffed loudly behind Kara. His eyes narrowed. “Is she bothering you? Need a rescue?”

“Yes, actually.” Kara’s eyes shot daggers at Lena as she walked off with Mon-El.

Lena was at a loss for words. Kara had defended her to Mon-El, who she was supposed to hate. She fumed at the thought of him, and now she was using him to piss Lena off. Lena grew livid. She watched Kara from across the room, making sure Kara wasn’t in any danger. And now she was dancing with Mon-El, who had a disgusting grin on his face. Lena began drinking angrily. She had already been drinking before she approached Kara to calm her nerves, but now she was just trying to relax. 

As Lena threw back a shot of tequila, she realized she didn’t see Kara anymore. She checked the few rooms in the house people were in and couldn’t find her. Panicking, she went outside to see if Kara had left. Against the corner of the house were two people: Mon-El and Kara. Kara was against the wall with Mon-El facing her, one hand next to her head. He was leaning extremely close to Kara’s face, who looked uncomfortable. 

He began closing the distance when he was knocked against the house by Lena. “I don’t think so,” she fumed. 

Mon-El began sensing that something was off. “Kara thinks so,” he smirked.

Lena bared her teeth, fangs descending. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll go home right now and never bother Kara again. You won’t so much as look in her direction. Got it.”

Mon-El swallowed hard. “You won’t hurt me.”

Lena put her teeth to his neck. 

“Lena!” Lena jumped, having forgotten that Kara was actually here. Her fangs retracted and she stepped back. 

“Kara,” she said calmingly, not wanting to scare her more than she already had. Mon-El ran off, terrified.

“Lena?” Kara looked confused and sad.

“Can I explain before you run away screaming?”

And Kara laughed. Hard. “Run away screaming?”

“Like Mon-El just did.”

Kara grinned. “That was pretty cool.”

Lena slid down to the ground against the wall and put her head in her hands. She felt Kara sit down next to her and pull her to her chest. “It’s okay, Lena. You don’t have to worry. Just talk to me.”

Lena looked up at Kara, searching her face. Kara seemed concerned for Lena, not for herself. She steeled herself by taking a shot from her flask. “I’m a vampire, Kara.”

Kara laughed. “A vampire?”

“It’s not funny, Kara. I’m not kidding. I am a vampire.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Of course not.”

“You were going to hurt Mon-El.”

“I was.”

“Promise me you won’t.”

“He’s a monumental dick. He tried to kiss you.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise,” Lena muttered. 

“Wait,” Kara started. “You’re a vampire. Like an actual vampire?”

“Yes. I’m assuming you have ques-” she was cut off by Kara tackling her, kissing her. There was a warm sensation on the back of her neck. Kara pulled back, gasping. “Turn around!”

Lena turned around. Kara gently gathered her hair and lifted, checking for her own initials. Kara giggled and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders, littering Lena’s cheek with kisses. “You’re my soulmate,” she grinned.

Lena caught Kara’s mouth in a kiss. “Let me see.”

Kara turned and lifted her hair off the nape of her neck. There, in pretty black script, was LL. Lena grinned so hard her face hurt. “Amazing.”

Kara turned back around and hugged Lena again. “So why didn’t you just kiss me last weekend? We could’ve known a week ago!”

“I needed you to know about me first. I wanted you to know who I was before I attempted to make sure that you were my soulmate.”

“Oh,” Kara said, looking down. “I need to tell you something, too.”

“You’re an angel?” Lena said jokingly.

“Not exactly. Stand up.”

Kara stood up, and reached for Lena’s hands to help her up. Lena stood.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes?”

Kara looked around to make sure they were alone before wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and shooting up into the sky. 

“Kara!”

“I won’t drop you.”

“You can fly!”

Kara paused in midair over the city and grinned. “I can do more than that. I’m an alien.”

“An alien?”

“Yeah. I’m from Krypton.”

“Kara?”

“Can we land? Apparently drinking and flying don’t mix.”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Kara grinned sheepishly. They landed at Kara’s dorm. “Do you wanna come up?”

“Awfully presumptuous of you, Kara Danvers.”

Kara blushed. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”


	5. So you're a vampire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically fluff. Kara and Lena discuss their unique qualities and spend the night together, with one slight, insignificant interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, my mental health isn't the best and I lost all motivation for writing. I'm going to try to update at least once a week now that I'm back in the mood for it again. I don't think this fic will be forever long, I just need to work towards Lucy and Astra knowing that they're soulmates and towards my ending for Lena and Kara ;) as always, positive comments are appreciated, thanks for waiting patiently for this!

Kara and Lena managed to make it back to her dorm in one peace without coming across anyone else. Kara’s confidence faded as they reached her room. She smiled hesitantly, sheepishly looking down at her feet immediately after making eye contact with Lena. “Here we are,” she whispered.

“Here we are,” Lena murmured, smiling.

“Should we go in?”

“Did you want to stand in the hallway all night?” Lena chuckled.

“Oh, right. No,” Kara said to her feet.

“Kara, I don’t have to come in,” Lena smiled gently. “I can go back to my room and we can talk tomorrow?” _Please don’t ask me to go_ , Lena thought.

Kara didn’t answer her for a long moment. “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.” Lena’s smile faded and she rushed to leave, suddenly eager to be as far away from here as possible.

“No, wait,” Kara exclaimed, grabbing Lena’s wrist. “I want you to stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Stay.”

Kara unlocked her room and moved for Lena to enter. Lena sat down on unclaimed bed, nervous. Kara sat down on her own. The silence was thick between them, as was the tension.

“So you’re a vampire?” Kara asked. 

“Yes.”

“How long have you been a vampire?”

“Are you sure you wanna know that?”

“Is it a touchy subject?”

“Well, no. It’s just, well, I’ve been a vampire for 299 years.”

Kara’s eyes bulged so much Lena thought they were going to pop out of her head.

“That’s what I was meaning,” Lena whispered. 

“No, no it’s okay,” Kara stammered. “I’m just… 299 years?”

“Yes. 299 years.”

“Were you human before then?”

“No. I was born a vampire.”

“I thought you had to be turned?”

“Most do. My family has the ability to produce vampire offspring though. But we can also turn humans.”

Kara was silent for a moment. 

“What’s wrong, Kara?”

“Me? Oh, nothing. Just thinking. Can you eat garlic?”

Lena barked with laughter. “Yes, Kara, I can eat garlic.”

“What about crosses?”

“No, we can’t eat crosses.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Leeeenaaaa.”

Lena giggled at that. “Crosses don’t do anything.”

Kara hesitated, then asked “Do you have fangs?”

Lena’s smile froze. “Yes, I have fangs.”

“Can I see them?”

Lena thought for a moment. “I don’t wanna scare you.”

Kara got up and sat next to Lena. “Lena, I’m not scared of you. I mean, we’re _soulmates_. You don’t have to show me, but we can’t just pretend that you aren’t different. That _I’m_ not different.”

Lena processed what Kara said. “I almost forgot you’re an alien,” Lena smiled ruefully.

“Yeah, I can see how you glazed right over that,” Kara smiled.

“You really want to see them?” 

“I would love to.”

Lena looked in Kara’s eyes. She opened her mouth, and her fangs descended. Kara hesitantly reached a hand up to her face, the question in her eyes. Lena nodded, and Kara’s warm hand grazed Lena’s jaw. Her thumb brushed over Lena’s top lip before touching one of her fangs. Lena’s eyes drifted shut. She felt Kara’s lips against her own and she shivered. 

“Was that okay?” Kara asked.

Lena’s eyes opened. “It was.” She smiled, fangs still out. “Do it again.”

Kara smiled too and leaned in to kiss Lena once more. This kiss was longer and just as sweet. Lena felt Kara’s hands grab her face and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Lena’s mouth, feeling her fangs with her teeth. Kara pulled back and grinned. “I like them.”

Lena grinned back. “I’m glad. Not that I don’t love kissing you, but tell me about you.” She grabbed Kara’s hands and held them in her own.

“Well, I’m an alien. Kryptonian, actually.” Kara smiled at the thought.

“So how did you end up here on Earth then?”

Kara stopped smiling. “My planet died. My parents sent me off just as it was collapsing. I am the last daughter of Krypton.”

“Kara.. I had no idea, I’m so sorry. That must be awful, living with that.”

Kara smiled sadly. “It’s very lonely.”

Lena had no response that. She also felt very alone. It pained her to know that Kara felt it too.

“When I arrived on Earth, I was adopted by the Danvers. I have Alex, my sister, and Lucy. And now you,” she smiled.

“And now me,” Lena agreed.

“There was a red sun there. When I got here, I developed these powers.”

“Powers, as in plural?”

“Yes. I can fly. I have super strength. Super speed. Amazing hearing. Freeze breath. I’m kind of indestructible. Heat vision.”

“Indestructible huh?”

“Pretty much.”

“The flying is pretty cool. I can’t do that.”

“Man you can’t even fly? What a lame vampire.”

Lena scoffed. “Lame?? I’m one of the original vampires, and you think I’m LAME???” Lena gave her The Lena Stare. “I’ll show you LAME,” Lena growled playfully, tackling Kara, tickling her. Kara descended into a fit of giggles.

“Leeeenaaaa, stoooooooop!!!” 

“Kara, darling, I thought you were indestructible? And yet you succumb to tickles? What kind of Kryptonian are you?”

“LEEEENAAAAAA!!!”

“I can’t understand you, Kara, you’re giggling too much. Calm down please,” Lena teased, still tickling Kara’s waist.

“Pleeeaaassseeee,” Kara gasped. “Neeeed airrrrrrr!”

Lena relented, calming her fingers. “Not so indestructible now?”

“Fine. I’m mainly indestructible. Except when it comes to a very pretty, very mean vampire,” Kara huffed.

“I’m mean?? Are you sure you wanna say that while I’m still sitting on top of you??”

Kara’s face froze in fear. “Uhhh, what I meant to say was, a very pretty, very… nice vampire??”

“Nice? That’s all you can come up with, Kara, nice?”

“And beautiful. Did I mention you were beautiful?”

Lena grinned. “You hadn’t actually, do continue.”

Kara took that opportunity to reverse their positions, pinning Lena on her back. “Are you ticklish, Lena?”

Lena glared at Kara. “Don’t even think about it.”

Kara’s eyes lit up as she grinned maniacally. “Don’t think about what?”

“ _Kara_.”

“Lena,” Kara mocked.

“Don-“ Lena started, but Kara had already begun her onslaught of tickles. Much to Kara’s delight, Lena was _very_ ticklish. And her giggle was absolutely adorable.

Kara made a mistake, however. She got distracted. Lena used this to her advantage and grabbed ahold of Kara’s wrists. “Truce?” She begged, slightly out of breath. She looked at Kara pleadingly, giving her her best version of puppy dog eyes.

Kara sighed. “Fine. For now. But just watch you back, Luthor. I take tickles very seriously,” Kara said sternly. 

Lena giggled. “I can see that.”

At this moment Kara realized she was still on top of Lena and hurried to scoot off, pulling Lena up in the process.

“What’d you do that for?”

“Do what?”

“Get up like that. I was comfortable, weren’t you?” Lena dared her to say otherwise.

“I, uh, I thought I might be hurting you.”

“Oh is that it? Kara, you know I’m a vampire now. A silly little alien sitting on top of me won’t do much harm,” she smirked.

“Oh, I’m a silly little alien? Keep talking, Luthor. We just called a truce,” Kara glared, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t make me tickle you again.”

Lena mockingly gasped. “Why, I wouldn’t want you to have to sit on top of me again, Ms. Danvers. I don’t believe my fragile body would be able to support your weight without collapsing,” Lena smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara gave her best eye roll. “You better stop teasing me if you wanna cuddle tonight. You don’t sound like you deserve my cuddles.”

“Like you would be able to avoid cuddling me. These beds are way too small to avoid touching each other,” Lena laughed.

Kara stuck her tongue out in response, making Lena laugh even more. “Fine. We can cuddle. But just know I’m not gonna like it.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re not? Not even if I do this?” Lena leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Kara’s jaw before placing another just below her ear. “Or what about this?” Lena whispered in her ear, taking Kara’s ear lobe between her teeth gently, causing a moan to escape Kara’s mouth.

“That’s not fair, Lena. That’s cheating!”

“All is fair in love and war, Kara,” Lena shrugged, kissing Kara’s neck once more.

“Okay, fine, I’ll like it. Let’s lay down, I’m sleepy.”

Kara and Lena readied for bed (Lena borrowed a t-shirt of Kara’s to sleep in) and moved back to Kara’s bed to slip under the covers. They lay on their sides facing each other when there was a knock at the door.

“Karrraaaaa,” a voice slurred. “I need to talk wiff you. It’s importunt.”

Kara threw herself onto her back. “This is not happening.”

Lena, however, was pissed. “I’ll handle this.”

She got up, wearing nothing but Kara’s t-shirt and her underwear, and threw open the door, Mon-El falling on top of her.

“Karrrra. You left the party wiffout me.”

Lena shoved Mon-El off of her in disgust. “Yes, that was intentional. She left with me, you dickwad.”

Mon-El’s head jerked up in surprise, not knowing it was Lena he had been leaning on moments ago. His eyes narrowed. “Where’s Kara?”

“In bed. Where I left her.”

“I need to speak to Kara,” he said stubbornly, irritatingly.

“You need to leave before I have campus security come get you for being drunk and belligerent in one of your student’s dorm rooms,” she hissed.

“Just let me talk to her,” he glared, slightly sobering up.

Lena drew herself up to her full height. “Mon-Asswipe. You have exactly five seconds to exit this room before I personally show you what that wall in the hallway looks like up close. Do we understand each other?” she glared, The Lena Stare permeating his senses.

At this he seemed to realize he was outwomanned, and took a step backwards. Lena followed closely, moving forward. “And if you EVER bother Kara again, I will personally see to it that your eyeballs are ripped from your head while you breathe. Clear enough for you?”

Mon-El tripped over his own feet backing out of the room, not wanting to look away from Lena for even a second. Lena sniggered as he crawled out of the room and darted for his own. She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and Kara’s chin landed on her shoulder. “His eyeballs, huh?”

“I’m tired of him looking at you.”

Kara laughed. “I’m sure he won’t even glimpse at me anymore.”

“Good. Although I really want to take his eyeballs. Will you let me take his eyeballs?”

Kara chuckled. “You can’t take his eyeballs, Lena. I’m sure he got the picture now, anyways.”

Lena turned in Kara’s arms. “Promise me you won’t use him to make me jealous again. He’s dangerous.”

Kara looked at her feet. “I’m sorry about that,” she murmured. “I know I shouldn’t have. I just didn’t know what happened and I was so mad. I promise,” she said, looking back up at Lena. “No more Mon-El.”

Lena pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead, ignoring the fact that she had to get on her tiptoes to do so. “And I promise you that I’m here now. For as long as you’ll have me. You will never not know again, okay?”

Kara smiled, her eyes crinkling in the process. “Deal.”


	6. Sunday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday dinners become a thing for Lena, Kara, Astra and Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is much shorter than I like to write them, but I wanna get on a regular basis of uploading once a week and this is what I've got for ya. I've got plans for the next chapter already, this one was just giving more facetime to Astra and Lucy really. They'll get some alone time soon, no worries. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but once again thank you guys for following this story! It means a lot to me that people read my stuff. Next chapter will be Lucy central :)

Kara woke up in a pitch black room. At first she couldn’t figure out why she was awake, but then she realized she couldn’t breathe for two reasons. One, Lena was directly on top of her, with the top of her head pressing into Kara’s throat. Two, Lena’s hair was on her face and in her mouth, covering any holes where air could potentially enter. She spit Lena’s hair out and combed it back with her hand. “Lena?”

“Hmmpf?” Lena stirred, burrowing deeper into Kara’s chest. Kara couldn’t help but smile. 

“Lena, can you shift a bit? I can’t breathe.”

Lena instantly sat up and went to move off of her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Lena gave her a confused look. “You said you can’t breathe, Kara. I need to get off of you.”

“Uh, no. You can stay right there. I just need you to get your extremely heavy head off of my throat,” Kara grinned.

“My head is heavy?”

“Uh huh. Especially on my throat.”

“Well let me make it better,” Lena murmured, leaning gently forward to press her lips to Kara’s throat. Kara hummed her appreciation, tucking Lena’s onto her chest and kissing the top of it. “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure. Probably around 2 or 3 in the morning, I think.”

“Oh, no. We can’t be awake right now. Why are we up?”

“Because you were suffocating me,” Kara laughed.

“Oh right. Sorry.”

 

\--- 

 

“So you know for sure now that Kara is your soulmate?” Astra asked.

Lena lifted her hair to reveal the back of her neck. _KD_ was there in black ink.

“That’s wonderful, young one. I’m happy for you,” she smiled.

“Now we just have to find yours,” Lena grinned. “I’m sure they’re out there somewhere.”

“What if I missed my chance? We’ve been alive a long time, what if I just didn’t find them and they died already?”

“You can’t think like that, Astra. I found Kara and I’ve been alive for almost 300 years. She’s only 18 years old.”

“That is true. But we can’t all be that lucky.”

“You’ll find them,” Lena promised. 

“How did Kara take you being a vampire?”

Lena grinned. “Very well.”

“She wasn’t scared?”

Lena thought about how Kara is an alien. “Nope, not really.”

“Not really?”

“She knows I won’t hurt her, Astra.”

“Do you plan on turning her?”

Lena thought about that. Kara, a vampire. She smiled. She and Kara could be together forever, not just until Kara died. Lena wanted that, wanted Kara forever. Would Kara want that though? 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if Kara would want that.”

“Are you going to ask her?”

“Not yet. Our relationship is too new. We need time to enjoy being us and being together before we consider making a decision like that.”

“But you are soulmates, Lena. You’ve already made life-changing decisions. You should discuss this sooner rather than later.”

Lena was suddenly annoyed. She didn’t like feeling pressured, and she certainly didn’t like the idea of pressuring Kara. “Drop it, Astra,” Lena spoke, letting all 299 years of her existence fill her voice.

“As you wish,” Astra said, bowing her head slightly. “You should bring her around more often, though. Get her used to being around other vampires.”

“We could do Sunday dinners. With Lucy, too.”

“That’d be lovely,” Astra smiled. “Sunday dinners it is.”

 

\--- 

 

Sunday came around and Lena, Lucy, and Kara were on their way to Astra’s house. 

“I’m glad you guys are coming. My aunt is excited we’re doing this,” Lena said.

“We’re excited, too,” Kara said. “I want to get to know your aunt better. And you’ll have to meet my family!!” Kara all but shouted.

“Kara is definitely enthused,” Lucy laughed. “And I’m happy too. You’re welcome by the way, you two.”

“You’re welcome for what?” Kara asked.

“For setting you guys up! Who knows how long it would’ve taken you guys to meet if it weren’t for me.”

“Thank you, Lucy,” Lena chuckled. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You would take credit,” Kara laughed.

“Well, DUH,” Lucy said. “Lena is my roommate and you’re my best friend. I deserve ALL the credit.”

“Yepp. All you, Lucy,” Kara cracked up.

“We should all just worship Lucy for the queen she is,” Lena grinned.

“Now you’re talking,” Lucy smirked, folding her arms across her chest. “A crown wouldn’t be too bad, either.”

“Great, now she’ll never shut up,” Kara groaned. “And she’ll never let us forget this.”

They pulled up to Astra’s house and went in. Astra prepared a large amount of food as Lena had told her about Kara’s appetite. She even made pot stickers, which Kara immediately pounced on.

“Jeez, Kara, manners,” Lucy snickered.

Kara looked up from her plate, cheeks stuffed. “Hmmph?” She swallowed. “Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly at Astra.

“You can’t take her anywhere,” Lucy kept laughing. 

Kara blushed. “Someone’s gotta eat,” she mumbled under her breath.

“You’re fine, Kara. I don’t imagine Lena and I will eat all this food if you don’t,” Astra chuckled. “Eat up!”

“Thank you, Astra,” Kara stuck her tongue out at Lucy. “It’s delicious, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” she laughed. “Are you finding the food okay, Lucy?”

“Yes, it’s wonderful. Much better than Lee’s cooking.”

“Don’t be rude, Lucy. I can smother you in your sleep,” Lena winked.

“That would require you to actually sleep at our dorm room,” she smirked. “But no, you always stay with Kara now.”

“That’s cuz I make a much better roommate,” Kara said around a mouthful. “I’m nicer.”

“This is true,” Lena agreed. “Kara is much nicer to me.”

“Yeah cuz she likes kissing your face,” Lucy laughed. 

“It’s a kissable face,” Kara hummed. “Speaking of kissing faces, how’s that guy you’ve been seeing that you won’t tell me anything about?”

“Well, that’s because you know him,” Lucy admitted. 

“I do?? WHO IS HE??”

“It’s James. I know he’s your editor at the paper.”

“And that’s why you didn’t wanna say anything? Why?”

“Well, because I know it’s not going anywhere. We’ve kissed and he’s definitely not my soulmate, but neither of us really mind hanging out for a bit until one of us finds someone else.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Astra said. “The tattoos can really seclude people from each other and prevent them from making genuine connections just because they aren’t soulmates.”

“That’s true,” Lucy commented. “I kinda hadn’t thought about it like that.”

“Has anyone ever just ignored the tattoos? And decided their soulmate was someone else?” Kara asked.

“Not that I know of,” Lena asked. “Most people desire to fit in, to KNOW that they belong with someone specifically. And having a guaranteed way to tell if you belong with someone or not? No one is arguing with that.”

“What if it was wrong? Could it be?” Kara asked.

“Do you want a different soulmate, Kara?” Lena teased.

“What, NO!!” Kara yelled. “I was just wondering how sure they are, I mean every single one can’t be right, can it? I am very satisfied with my soulmate.”

“I haven’t seen any be wrong,” Astra added. “But I have seen those who haven’t found theirs try and make it work with someone else who hasn’t found theirs yet. It never ends well.”

“Yeah, I can see why not,” Lucy cringed. “Especially when you start to develop feelings anyways and then they find their soulmate. That would suck.”

“What do you know about your soulmate, Lucy?” Lena asked.

Lucy pulled up her sleeve to reveal the North Star tattoo. “I’m assuming this means they’ll find me,” she chuckled.

“I like it,” Astra commented softly. “It’s a very pretty tattoo.”

“Not as cool as vampire fangs,” Kara laughed. 

“Speaking of, why is your tattoo like that?” Lucy asked. “Lena’s your soulmate, what the hell does that mean?”

Lena grinned, fangs descended. “It means I’m a vampire,” she said wickedly.

“NO WAY. That’s fucking cool. KARA, why didn’t you tell me??”

“It’s not my secret to tell,” Kara said pointedly.

“So wait, if Astra’s your aunt, and you’re a vampire..” Lucy trailed off.

“I am not Lena’s biological aunt, but I am a vampire as well.”

“Can we see your fangs?”

“LUCY,” Kara exclaimed.

Astra chuckled lightly. “Maybe some other time.”

“I am going to hold you to that,” Lucy grinned.


	7. Lucy goes to a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and James go to a party together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a Lucy central chapter! I know you guys came for Supercorp, so I hope you don't mind me branching out a bit and extending this to Astra and Lucy as well. It was always the plan, but I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Astra and Lucy are so soft, I adore them.
> 
> PS, sorry this one is a bit late. I've been working a lot lately but I finally had a day off ;p

Lucy left her dorm around 6 to meet up with James. They planned on going to get some dinner to bring back to his place before going out for the night. He had some party he wanted to bring her to, and she had never turned down a party. 

She wore a tight maroon dress with spaghetti straps and matching lipstick; she looked hot and she knew it. James was a good kisser and she was sure they were going to be doing lots of that tonight, maybe more if she felt like it. She hadn’t actually told anyone, but she was saving herself for her soulmate. She wanted it to be special, something that she only shared with that one person. It wasn’t uncommon for people to wait for their soulmate, but most people assumed Lucy had already lost her virginity because of her carefree attitude when it came towards dating other people. She liked having someone to kiss and go to sleep with at night, even if it meant sharing a bed with someone who wasn’t hers. She didn’t really like to be alone. 

She pushed those thoughts of loneliness out of her head and knocked on James’s door. 

“Wow,” he said as he opened it. “You look absolutely beautiful.” As he said it, he stared her in the eyes and smiled. It was genuine.

“Not s’bad yourself,” she grinned not-so-coyly. “What’s a girl gotta do to get some food around here? I’m starving.”

“Let me go grab my coat and we can head out. Come on in real quick.”

James disappeared down the hall and Lucy stepped in to look around. She’d been here once before, but it was a nice place. Way better than her and Lena’s dorm room. Being an upperclassmen with a job definitely had its perks it seems.

“Alright, I’m ready,” James reappeared, grinning jovially.

“About time,” Lucy teased. “I believe I have some gray in my hair now.”

“Well it looks amazing,” he teased back, kissing the side of her head. “What shall we eat tonight?”

“Hmmm,” she pondered. “Some sort of pasta. With breadsticks?” 

“Oh we can’t forget the breadsticks,” he said seriously. “I want breadsticks or nothing at all.”

Lucy laughed, but she couldn’t help but feel that ever since they kissed and found out they weren’t soulmates, their relationship feels a little forced. She knew that whatever this was wouldn’t last much longer, but she wanted to just enjoy tonight. She deserved to enjoy tonight. 

 

\--- 

 

Lucy’s drink of the night was tequila. She and James decided to pregame before going to the party, and tequila shots were the move. 

“Alright, it’s about 11 and the party was supposed to kick off at 9:30. You ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready, James. You’re the one that wanted to wait so long before going,” Lucy said sardonically.

“Oh come on, Lucy, no one cool shows up at the beginning of the party,” he said, unaware of her tone.

She rolled her eyes but didn’t comment, not wanting to spoil the (his) mood. She guessed the alcohol was bringing out her true feelings, and the more she drank the less she was able to put off the gut-wrenching feeling that she needed to be anywhere but with him.

When they got to the party he said he had to say hi to a few people and asked if she was good to go find a drink on her own or whatnot. She was appalled he was instantly ditching her, but she wasn’t actually upset so she agreed and searched for a setup of some sort. She found the kitchen and saw bottles of liquor open on the counter, with red solo cups and chasers aplenty. She found the tequila and did a few more shots before mixing a few things together to help keep her buzz going. She realized music was playing and followed the sound to a makeshift dance floor in the living room. The room was pretty crowded, but Lucy didn’t mind as long as no one was grabbing her or being an asshole.

She danced by herself for a while until someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up, instantly tense, and saw it was James. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hi,” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry that took so long, I wasn’t meaning for that to happen.”

“It’s all good,” she replied nonchalantly. “I’ve just been dancing.”

“Are you drunk?”

“I did a couple shots and then made a drink to bring out here. It’s gone now.”

“So yes?”

“Yesssssss.”

“Do you wanna keep dancing?”

She looked around the still crowded room. “It’s as good an idea as any,” she shrugged.

They danced together casually. It felt different. They could both sense that something had changed between them but neither wanted to put a name to it just yet. There was an indifferent distance that had pervaded their once easy-going connection that drew them together originally. Suddenly Lucy felt suffocated by the fact that no one in this room was meant to hold a significant position in her life and she jerked backwards, bumping into a couple behind her.

She heard grumbles and “what the fuck?”s but she wasn’t really paying attention.

“Lucy?” James looked worried.

“I need some air. Be back.” She tossed a half-hearted smile his way and half-jogged for the door. She had no intentions of going back and she knew he knew that because he followed.

“Lucy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, James. I just don’t wanna be here anymore.”

“We can leave, that’s fine. We can head back to my place like we planned.

“I wanna go home.”

“Well let me take you. It’s not safe for you be walking back alone.”

“I can defend myself,” she said, exasperated, still walking. She needed to be away from James and she needed it now.

“Did I do something? Is it about me leaving you alone earlier? I really am sorry, Lucy. I shouldn’t have done that, and it won’t happen again. I do care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She stopped walking and looked up at him for the first time since she had walked out of the party. She could see the anguish on his face and for a second she felt bad for being a bitch right now. Her expression softened.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry. I just don’t think we can do this, that _I_ can do this. I love hanging out with you but it just feels so forced now and I hate it. Aren’t you tired of kissing girls who aren’t your soulmate? Doesn’t it bother you that you know for a fact that one day I won’t be around and neither of us will even think about each other, except for those moments where you feel so happy to finally have your soulmate and you wonder how you ever got on without them??” 

He considered what she was saying. “I understand you feeling that way. And sometimes I feel that way, too. But I mainly try to see all of this as a part of life. My soulmate will come when she comes. I can’t do a damn thing to make her get here sooner, so I might as well live my life, ya know? I trust that she’s coming. But for now, I’m here and she’s there. And if she’s happy out there with some other guy right now, well that’s great. I want her to be happy as much as she can,” he went on, rubbing the back of his neck. “At the end of the day we’re all meant for one person, and we’ll know them soon enough. But I don’t see why we should completely write off other people because they aren’t them.”

“I just can’t do what we’re doing, James. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth now. It makes me sad to know you’re not my person and I just feel so alone. I don’t wanna feel alone.”

“You’re not alone, Lucy. We can just be friends, that’s okay. But you don’t have to erase me from your life because we aren’t soulmates. I’d like to be here for you, if you’d let me.”

“I’m sorry. I know. I just wanna be alone right now. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Send me a text when you’re back safe, please?”

“I will. Goodnight, James.”

Lucy was heading back to campus (she wasn’t too far, just a couple blocks or so) when a sleek car slowed in front of her and pulled over to the side of the road. Lucy stopped, kind of regretting not letting James take her back.

“Lucy?”

“Astra?”

“What are you doing in this part of town this late?” Astra frowned. “It is not safe for you out here.”

“I was at a party. I’m leaving now,” she admitted.

“You’re not going anywhere alone. Get in, please.”

She climbed into Astra’s passenger seat and buckled up. “Thank you.”

“Have you been drinking Lucy?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“No,” she whispered sadly. 

“Lucy,” Astra murmured gently.

“I’ll be fine,” Lucy said more toughly. “I just feel weird and I can’t do it anymore. I need change.”

“You can’t do what anymore?”

“I don’t know exactly. Continue dating so casually. Someone always ends up hurt, usually me. I just wish I knew who my soulmate is.”

“Did James do something, Lucy?” Astra’s voice had an almost indistinguishable edge to it.

“No, he was fine. I just felt so suffocated by it. Knowing he’s not the one, it bothers me.”

“Did you want it to be him?”

“No, it’s not that. I mean I don’t think I would’ve minded if it was him, but it’s more the fact that I know he’s only temporary. Like I’m not bothered that it’s not him specifically, it’s just that I don’t know who it is so being with him makes me feel so alone. I don’t wanna be alone anymore.”

“Lucy, you’re never alone. You have Kara and Lena and now you have me as well.” Astra’s lip curled into a soft smile. “You are family now, and we are there for family.”

Lucy didn’t respond for a minute, and Astra seemed to realize Lucy needed the quiet. The car stopped and Lucy looked up. “We’re at your house.”

“Yes. You are not staying alone tonight, Lucy. I’d feel better knowing you are completely safe and not alone tonight. Please stay?”

Lucy’s eyes filled with tears and leaned across the seat to hug Astra tightly. Astra rubbed her back consolingly. “Come in, dear.”

They both exited the car and Astra wrapped her arm around Lucy’s shoulders as they walked up to the house and held the door open for Lucy to enter first. Lucy walked forward into the somewhat familiar house, feeling more at home here than she did in her own dorm room, thinking back to how she had looked around James’s place today much the same way she was doing now.

“I don’t wanna keep you up, but thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I’m grateful,” she smiled softly. “Do you have any blankets for the couch?”

“The couch? Lucy you’re not sleeping on the couch. We have a guest room here and it is yours whenever you wish it to be. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Lucy and Astra walked up the stairs together and Astra opened the first door on the right and walked in. There was a queen sized bed with expensive sheets, a desk, a lamp, and a few other tasteful items. “This is your guest room?”

“I’m sorry it’s not much. If you would like to stay here often we can go shopping for some things to make it feel more at home to you,” Astra offered.

“What, no, this is amazing. If your guest room is this nice, I can’t even imagine what your bedroom is like. My room at my actual house isn’t this nice.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Astra bit back a smile. “You are still welcome to make it your own. You are family now.”

Lucy had the strongest urge to sob deeply, and for hours. Astra was being so much nicer to her than she ever deserved. Lucy didn’t think she was a bad person, but she had never done anything to earn this amount of pure kindness before. Astra was offering her a place in her home, her family. It was hers for the taking. Her heart was so full and she didn’t know how, just hours ago, it was emptier than it had ever been.

“I’ll go grab you some clothes to sleep in. You also have a personal bathroom through that door,” Astra pointed to the door on the left wall.

A minute or so passed and Astra came back in with a pair of very soft pajamas. “I know the house is usually cold to humans, so I figured you would like warmer pajamas.”

“Thank you, Astra. For everything.”

“You are welcome, my dear.” Astra brushed her hand gently against Lucy’s cheek and smiled. As soon as Astra’s hand left her face Lucy missed it. She had to restrain herself from raising her own hand to feel where Astra’s just was. “Goodnight, Lucy.”

“Goodnight, Astra.”

Astra shut the door behind her and Lucy went into the bathroom. It was fully stocked with products. There were big fluffy towels, and Lucy realized how badly she needed a shower. She adjusted the shower and let the water heat up before taking her dress off and stepping in. The hot water was causing the bathroom to steam and Lucy loved it. She liked to take showers hot enough that her skin was red when she got out. She knew Astra wouldn’t mind if she took a long shower, but she felt rude staying in for that long so she climbed out wistfully, uneager to leave the warm embrace of the burning water. She toweled off and slid into Astra’s pajamas, feeling more luxurious now than she had in her entire life. Her family wasn’t poor by any means, but Astra clearly put stock into comfort. 

She turned the lights off and slid under the covers, happy and warm and safe. She thought of Astra, also lying in bed somewhere on this floor and smiled. She didn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about Lucy's chapter? I know she hasn't been the main character up until now but from now on I'd like to include Lucy and Astra central chapters along with the Kara and Lena ones. Astra and Lucy don't progress as fast as they did but we could use a little angst :) let me know what you guys think!


End file.
